Raster scan video transport protocols were originally developed for use with cathode ray tube (CRT) based display systems that must take into account the fact that an electron gun(s) is used to physically “paint” the displayed image one line at a time. For example, a standard definition (VGA) video image is formed of an active region that nominally includes 480 active display lines each of which is formed of 640 pixels (i.e., 640×480 resolution). In addition to the active region, however, a blanking region that is not displayed but nonetheless is included in the video signal since it represents that amount of time that is required for both horizontal and vertical retrace. For example, each frame of a VGA image (i.e., one full frame being 480 lines of 640 pixels each) requires approximately 160 pixel clocks per line for horizontal retrace and a period of time equal to approximately 45 line periods for vertical retrace. In this way (assuming one pixel per pixel clock) the video signal required to transport the video data necessary to display the VGA image must be on the order to 800 pixel clocks (640 active pixel clocks+160 blanking pixel clocks). Therefore, the transport efficiency (as defined as the bandwidth of the displayable data over the total data stream bandwidth) is on the order of 80% (i.e., 640/800).
More recently, as the resolution of CRTs has increased in order to accommodate HDTV and other high end graphics applications, the efficiency of raster scan video transport protocols have been increased to approximately 90% by requiring that the horizontal retrace be limited to 160 pixel clocks (thereby reducing the associated blanking period). For example, given a UVGA image (i.e., 1600×1200), the transport efficiency is approximately 90% when the horizontal retrace is maintained at 160 pixel clocks (1600/(1600+160)) Although raster scan video transfer protocols are efficient (on the order of 90%) and do not require large buffers, they are, however, inflexible in that it is essentially capable of only displaying data as it is rendered.
In addition to raster scan video transport protocols, the emergence of digital video based systems has created the need for digital video transport protocols. One such digital video transport protocol referred to I.E.E.E. 1394, or FireWire™ is based upon isochronous packet transport that relies upon a large buffer (on the order of 60 Kb) in order to guarantee a uniform bit rate and maintain synchronicity between multiple data streams (such as a video stream and an associated soundtrack in the form of an audio stream). Although isochronous packet transfer protocols are inherently flexible (due to their packet based nature), the large buffer requirements can be very costly.
Therefore, what is desirable is a data stream transport protocol that has the efficiency (in terms of both transport efficiency and memory resource utilization) of the raster scan transfer protocol and the flexibility of the isochronous packet transfer protocol.